Diary of a Girl
by Become1withSealand
Summary: Slightly AU. No real time set, just after Hughes's death. Roy and Ed are in the hospital when them and their friends meet a girl who loves to smile, be happy, and make others smile and happy. They get to know her, but they don't know her history. One-shot.


**I honestly have no idea where this idea came from, it just popped into my head like all good plot bunnies do. Of course, it may not be a good story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

_Day 1!_

Hello! I'm writing this because Janet said she thought it would be something interesting and fun for me to do. Janet's my main nurse friend. Of course I'm friends with all the nurses here at the hospital, but she's the one who visits me the most. I'm also friends with all the doctors and patients here; I really have nothing else to do here besides interacting with them. Besides, Mother and Father always said I was very social.

Two new people were admitted today! It was very exciting with everyone running around. Of course, that meant their conditions were bad, which isn't good. Mary, another one of the nurses, said they were part of the military. The military! And state alchemists at that too!

Of course, I just had to go down and meet them as soon as I was allowed too. I always wanted to meet an alchemist. I often saw the uniformed officers go by the window. I wondered if I had ever seen them walk by.

As soon as they were out of surgery and ready for visitors I snuck down. I was really supposed to be resting since it was very late at night, but I couldn't wait until morning to see them. I had so many questions about alchemy and their jobs and just how they were.

I kneeled down outside and cracked open the door to see a blonde woman with big brown eyes sitting in a chair and a tall suit of armor watching over two sleeping forms. The woman turned to the door to see who was entering and I closed it before running away. I didn't want to disrupt their sleeping. It wouldn't be polite and I would get in a lot of trouble.

I had hidden around the corner and heard the woman open the door and then close it a few moments later. I race back here, to my room, before writing all of this down. I'm actually going to sleep now. Everyone will notice if I'm all tired and sluggish tomorrow.

_Day 2!_

Hello again! As soon I woke up I was ready to go meet those state alchemists, but I had to eat and have my daily tests done. It was rather boring compared to what followed it.

I once again kneeled on the floor and opened the door just a crack to see what was going on inside. There were more people inside this time, another blonde haired girl, closer to my age than the woman last night, the big suit of armor, a tall man with weird gray-black hair, a tall woman with short black hair, a man with short blonde hair, a shorter man with a big belly, a small man with black hair and glasses, another man with orange-ish hair and a cigarette in his mouth even though they weren't allowed in here, a really, really tall man with just one blonde curl and a bushy moustache, and the woman from last night.

Janet came then and I helped her pass out the food to the patients inside the room. One was a boy with blonde hair and an automail arm while the other was a stern looking man with black hair. I was so happy that I didn't spill anything that I jumped on Janet and she spun me around. My leg gave a little spasm when I was set down, but it wasn't enough to make me fall, just enough for me to shake a bit. Janet then fussed about how I wasn't supposed to exert myself.

"Hello my good sirs and misses! I am Anise the Magnificent! How do you do? I am rather fine this beautiful day. The sun is shining, what more do we need?" I said happily spinning around. Than Janet scolded me for spinning and that I was going to hurt myself. She said it with a smile though so I know she was just doing it because the Doctor Kiggers didn't let me do it and she was just worried about me. Janet left than, leaving me on my own with the people.

The woman from the night before stepped forward and began to introduce everyone. "Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, Vato Falman, Alex Louis Armstrong, Kain Feury, Winry Rockbell, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Denny Brosh, Maria Ross, and I am Riza Hawkeye." Of course they had their titles and everything from the military except for Alphonse and Winry, but I can't remember all that. Also, I just like to call them by their names.

I just sat down and watched them chat, not understanding any of it. My cat Azalea (Mother and I named her) jumped in through the opened window and sat on me. Alphonse seemed really excited by her, but was sad when she hissed at him when he tried to pet her.

I excused myself and came out here to write all this down before I forget it. Oh, all the military people except Riza are leaving. I just waved goodbye to them. Doctor Kiggers is motioning me to come back inside. I don't want to.

_Day 3!_

Hello! Today was an amazing day! I talked with the people again today who were visiting Edward and Roy. They are quite enjoyable to be around. They also seem to like my happiness. Alex especially, he always sparkles and twirls around when I laugh. It's weird, but oddly comforting like he never hears a twelve year old laugh.

I also learned so many interesting things about them. Like how Edward hates milk and gets offended easily about his shortness. Alphonse like cats and Azalea is still not letting him hold her. Winry is Edward's and Alphonse's old childhood friend visiting from Riesmbowl (I hope I spelled that right. I'll have to Janet later where it is as well.) and is also Edward's automail mechanic. I noticed there is something going on between Roy and Riza. Denny seems to like Maria, but she is either rejecting him or is oblivious and I'm thinking it's the latter. Jean seems to be flirting with Janet, and I'm still learning more and more about them still!

The bad news from today is Doctor Kiggers said my condition is becoming worse and worse.

_Day 4!_

Hello! I haven't been able to visit Edward and Roy and all their friends today because my conditions are really bad today. Some of the patients who are able to walk around have visited me. I can't really talk much though and my writing is really messy because my hand won't stop shaking. I also have to take a break every few seconds because it spazzes. I'm glad Azalea is here, I really need some comforting.

Sorry, I heard footsteps and laughter and went to see who it was. Jean, Heymans, Kain, and Veto were walking past my room. I wanted to call out to them but I wasn't able to. I really hate being sick.

_Day 5!_

Hello! Guess what! Doctor Kiggers put me on new medication and it seems as if the disease is slowing down! Yay, that's such good news! And I was able to visit others today! I went all over the building, listening to stories, telling stories, sneaking into rooms where people were sleeping and leaving a nice note for when they wake up, waving to people too busy to talk, and just trying to make everyone smile today.

Also, it turns out its spelled Resembool, the town where Edward, Alphonse, and Winry are from. Janet still hasn't been able to get a map to show me where it is though.

Guess what! My birthday is only one month away now! It's so exciting! I told the military crew (that's what I'm calling them now) that and they seemed really happy about it. They were really shocked to hear that I'm twelve. They thought I was younger because of my size and attitude. Also my speech problems probably make them think that I'm just learning how to talk. Really, I can say the words in my head, and just my mouth doesn't always want to cooperate and pronounce the words right.

Judith, another nurse here, is telling me to go to sleep. Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!

_Day 6!_

I spent almost all day with the military crew. I feel a little guilty about not visiting anyone else, but these people are so interesting! All the stories they have to tell, it makes me want to just get out and see the world for myself. Too bad I can't. Then they started asking me about my family and myself and where I live. I said to them, "Well, Mother owns a flower and herb shop while Father is a librarian at the local library. Not the military one, the one where everyone can go to. I'm an only child, but I have all my friends here so I don't get lonely."

That was all I told them. The truth is I don't know about Mother and Father anymore, and I still get lonely sometimes even with all of my friends.

_Day 8!_

Hello! You've probably noticed that I skipped day seven. Well, yesterday was terrible. I couldn't control my limbs at all. It was awful, I couldn't even get up to go to the bathroom and I couldn't eat in case I started to choke on something. I don't even want to think about it.

To make it worse, the military crew is gone. Apparently Roy and Edward are well enough to leave. I'm going to miss them a whole lot. I didn't even get to say goodbye yesterday because of my stupid muscles. I wonder if I could visit them…

_Day 9!_

Hello! I did it! I left the hospital and went to visit everyone at the military office. I put on my best clothes, left a note so the others wouldn't worry about me, and I snuck out. It wasn't that hard to sneak out since I'm normally seen wandering around, but I felt guiltier about walking around today.

It wasn't that hard to find the military office, I just asked a nice boy on the street and he took me there. The streets were really busy and confusing with all the cars and people, but I survived. It was thrilling, but it also made me sad to see all that I'm missing while I'm here. I like it here and I'm happy, but sometimes I would like to be able to go out.

I made it there and I walked up to the lady at the desk. It took a lot of convincing, but eventually she let me through to see Roy. She even gave me directions! I thanked her and pulled out a candy Janet gave me that I was saving and gave it to her. She seemed to really like it and smiled at me. It is really nice to make people smile.

When I made it to the door I thought it was I kneeled on the ground and pushed the door open just a crack. I saw Roy bent over a desk with Riza standing at his side with a dog and Jean, Veto, Kain, and Heymans lounging in some chairs.

Roy commented about how it was impolite to not knock and then eavesdrop. I closed the door before hiding around the corner and thought about how it was a mistake to come and visit them. They were working, it wasn't time for me to come and talk to them.

I was about to leave when Alex came up exclaiming about how happy he was to see me and he dragged me into Roy's office. At first it was strange and awkward, but then it was fine. I apologized for the whole waiting outside the door thing and I wasn't eavesdropping I was just seeing who was in the room. Then we had talked a bit. Maria, Denny, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry weren't there, but it was still a lot of fun.

Until Doctor Kiggers and Janet showed up, then I had to leave. They were fussing over me, making sure everything was okay and I wasn't about to drop dead. I was tired, and still am, because I had quite an adventure, but I was and am perfectly fine. The others were confused when those two came in instead of, say Mother and Father, looking for me and being very worried. They didn't get any explanation though; I was just whisked away back to here.

_Day 10!_

Hello! I'm not allowed to leave the building anymore because of yesterday's adventure. It's okay though because I can open a window and I have all of my friends here!

_Day 11!_

Hello! I saw Edward and Alphonse today! They came into the hospital asking about me. I rushed forward to see them, but then my leg didn't cooperate and I fell. I didn't get hurt, but it was embarrassing. They told me that Winry had to go back home, and I'm really sad that I didn't get to say goodbye to her. They said that she would visit again soon, or I could go with them next time they go to visit their old home maybe! Yay! I might be able to leave the city! Doctor Kiggers probably won't allow it though. I'll try to be extra good and healthy so I'll have a better chance! Also, Azalea let Alphonse pet her!

_Day 12!_

Hello! I'm getting really bored here. I want to go back outside, but if I do than they'll probably confine me to my room. That would be even more boring than being able to walk around the hospital.

_Day 13!_

Hello! Everyone came to visit me today at the hospital! Apparently they think that I work here. I don't want to have to explain everything to them because it's sad and I don't want to make them sad.

_Day 14!_

Hello! Today Doctor Kiggers said that I was allowed to leave the hospital as long as Janet went with me! And when I write leave the hospital I mean I'm allowed to go visit the military crew while they're at work. Of course we have to call ahead to make sure it's okay if we come, but still! So exciting! Sorry for my shorter entries, but I'm just so busy.

_Day 15!_

Hello! Janet and I were able to visit everyone today! It was still a little scary outside on the street, but I held Janet's hand and everything was okay. All we did was talk until they all had to get back to work. Janet and I left and I spent what remained of the day talking to everyone else here. Twenty days until my birthday!

_Day 16!_

Hello! We visited them again! I think Jean and Janet are really starting to hit it off. I asked her about it and she just blushed. I think that's a sure sign that she's starting to like him. Maybe even love him! I wonder what it's like to love someone who isn't part of your family. I wonder if I'll ever fall in love. I probably won't live to get married though.

_Day 20!_

Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't been writing in you lately, but I've been so busy and so tired. Janet and I have been visiting the military crew every day now. That with making sure I make everyone in the hospital smile means I'm staying up until it's bedtime.

_Day 23!_

Hello! Today was interesting. Normally when Janet and I visit the military crew everyone is already inside Roy's office. Today we went up and no one was there! Janet went to see if she could find where they were and when they were going to be back, but I stayed behind. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep because of my condition, so I was really tired. I curled up under Roy's desk because it was the comfiest place I could find and fell asleep.

When I woke up there were a lot of footsteps and voices. I peeked out from under the desk to see a lot of military officers running around. Janet was almost in tears and very frantic. I crawled up to her, but she didn't see me and went running off, so I just sat there on the floor.

Maria almost stepped on me, but thankfully she didn't. I called to her, but she didn't seem to hear me and carried on. I tried to stand up, but my legs weren't working. I tried to tell someone that I couldn't stand, but whenever I tried to speak a bunch of noises that didn't sound right came out of my mouth.

Eventually Riza saw me and called to everyone. It turns out all those officers were looking for me! I didn't think they would care that much! Janet rushed over and picked me up, swinging me around. It was so much fun! She was crying though, she said it was because she was so happy to see me. I apologized for all the trouble and told them I was just napping under Roy's desk. That made everyone laugh and Janet and I left.

I asked Janet if she told them about me. She didn't. I'm glad she didn't.

_Day 25!_

Hello! I'm writing this in secret because I'm supposed to be sleeping. I just want to write down ten days until my birthday!

_Day 30!_

Hello! Guess what! I was a bride today! I wasn't actually getting married, but I pretended I was. Janet and I brought craft supplies with us to the military office. We got there, but it turns out everyone had a meeting. Janet also had to leave me alone to pick up something s for the hospital. I promised her that if I took a nap or went to the bathroom I would leave her a note. It was very quiet in Roy's office all by myself.

I started to work on making things with the craft supplies. I made a paper crown and snowflakes and set them up. Then I pretended I was a princess, but then I got a new idea. I started to make paper flowers. Mother had taught me how to do it once before she stopped visiting me. I made five of them before everyone came in from the meeting. They were shocked at all the decorations I put up, and at first I thought they didn't like them. But they said they were really pretty and they liked them. I could tell they weren't lying when they said that. I taught them all how to make paper flowers. Edward's, Alphonse's, Roy's, and Heymans's weren't that good the first few times, but everyone else's were really good.

Janet came back. She went to sit by me, but then stopped and sat next to Jean instead. I smiled at her and she blushed. I really do think she is falling in love with him, and he with her. I gathered all my flowers up and pretended to be a bride than. That made Alex propose we throw a little fake wedding. He started setting everything up and no one was able to stop him. I don't really think they were trying.

I was the bride, Roy was my father, Alphonse was the groom, and everyone else were our family and friends. It was nice, but a little weird. I couldn't stop giggling the whole time. At the end Alex lifted me up high enough to give Alphonse a peck on the check. I did as the man said, but it turns out Alphonse's armor is empty, he doesn't have a body. I noticed that. I cried for him, and I'm still crying a little now for him. It must be terrible to not have a body. To not feel anything. It shocked everyone in the room, but eventually I stopped and Janet and I left.

Five days left until I'm thirteen!

_Day 33_

Hello. You may have noticed that I'm not writing this. My arms and hands aren't cooperating so Janet is writing what I say word to word. Doctor Kiggers is trying everything he can, but I'm not going to make it much longer. Janet is crying so sorry if your pages get wet, please don't blame her. Yesterday Edward and Alphonse showed me were Resembool was on a map. I won't be able to see it or Winry. Janet is going to help me write a letter to all of my friends in the military in case I don't see them again. Or at least I don't see them when I am able to talk.

Two days left.

~0~

It was raining when Roy got the call from the hospital. He and his men got there as fast as they could. The call didn't specify why they had to go, the doctor just said it was urgent and they had to get there as fast as they could. The doctor should be happy he was working late. It must be important if they were getting called this late at night.

Anise and Janet hadn't visited them today or yesterday. That might be linked to why they need to go to the hospital so late at night. All eleven of them crowded into the waiting room. A crying nurse quickly came and led them down many white, bleak halls to a room. People were also waiting outside the door, most of them appearing to be patients here.

The door opened and Janet came out, tears streaming down her face. She got many questioning looks from the patients, but when she shook her head pain and sadness filled their faces. Some of the woman started to cry. Janet looked at the confused visitors in uniform and waved them in.

They entered the room and were surprised to see even more people piled inside. The room itself was big for a standard hospital room, but so many people were inside it seemed as if there was only enough room for the bed.

The sea of people parted for the alchemists who were in shock at who was lying in the bed. Anise appeared to be dead except for slightest rise and fall of her chest. She was deathly pale with a slight blue tinge to her lips and when Riza put her hand on the girl's forehead it was icy cold. Azalea was sitting beside her owner, staring at every one with slited eyes.

"What happened?" The officers didn't understand how this girl who was giggling while walking down a pretend aisle getting 'married' and was laughing just a few days ago ended up like this. "You didn't know?" the doctor in charge seemed surprised by this.

"Anise is a patient here; she has been for a few years. Her parents brought her in when she was three. They had noticed she was having a lot of trouble speaking and she would often flail her limbs around as if she couldn't control them. We treated her as an outpatient for two years before realizing it was something much bigger. Her parents visited her every day for as long as they could. When she was about seven or eight, they stopped. We don't know what happened to them, they stopped coming, and they stopped paying for her to stay here. We couldn't bear to throw her out, so we continued to treat her. All these people here are patients or past patients. She made everyone she met smile; she seemed to make it her job every day to make every person here smile. We knew that she wasn't going to live very long. She actually lived much longer than my first estimate, but our best efforts weren't enough to stop it."

The officers looked at the little girl with sadness and surprise in their eyes. They all thought she had worked here, but now some things were beginning to make sense. Such as why the doctor and Janet had fussed over her when she had visited them the first time. Why she was here every day, for what seemed like all day.

Anise opened her eyes and looked at everyone gathered around her bed and crowded into her. A big smile broke out onto her face. She was so happy to see everyone here. She noticed the blue uniforms and gestured with her head to a book with an envelope on top of it on her bedside table. Roy was the one to go pick it up. He skimmed through the pages before looking at the envelope.

On the front in messy handwriting was the words 'My Military Crew'. He opened it up to see a letter that seemed to address him and his men.

_Hello my dear military friends. If you are reading this than it means I am dead or no longer able to talk to you. I just want to you to know that I had a lot of fun with you; all of you. I'm leaving you my journal since it seems like you are the only ones I wrote about in there. Well, there are a few others, but it's mostly about you. Please, always remember to smile. I like it when people smile; it's also very nice to make someone smile. You guys are the ones I think need a reminder or reason to smile the most.  
-Anise :)_

Roy looked at the smile besides her name and felt something inside him break. He looked at the young girl who was still looking around and smiling at everyone in the room as if they were over for tea, not waiting on her deathbed.

He handed the note to Riza and she began to read it. He felt something take his hand and saw it was Anise, holding his hand and looking up at him, a big, goofy smile still on her face. She was staring at him as if waiting for something. He figured it out and gave her a small smile. Her own smile grew and her eyes became glassy. Most of the women in the room and some of the men began to cry. Anise's hand became stiff and Roy did his best to keep that smile on his face for her. He would always do his best to smile at least once a day for her, to keep being happy for her.

She was always happy and smiling for them, for everybody she met. Even though she was a person who deserved to be bitter, had a reason to hate the world, she always kept grinning and bringing joy to the world.

**I know, terrible; especially that last bit. This is a real disease, it's called Juvenile Tay-Sachs. Please review, I like to know what my beautiful readers think! I'm thinking of writing a sequel, but I probably won't if no one wants one. Ta ta!**


End file.
